Rojo como la sangre
by dickory5
Summary: Le rogué mirándolo a los ojos, esperando encontrar algo de compasión, pero al ver sus ojos color rojo como la sangre sabía que no había escapatoria.


¡Hola! Posiblemente algunos de ustedes no entiendan de que va este pequeño One-shot pero hay tres partes de él. Que bien podrían o no tener relación entre sí, dependiendo de su punto de vista. El one-shot que va antes de este se llama ¨ **Peligro** ¨ y el que sigue después de de este se llama ¨ **Tulipanes** ¨ los invito a leerlos si así lo desean. De antemano les agradezco por leer.

.

6 de Septiembre del 2015

.

* * *

.

.

 _Él estaba aún arriba y la puerta estaba muy cerca._

 _Estaba, pues sentí como sus brazos me sujetaron con fuerza._

 _-Por favor, no me lastimes-Le rogué mirándolo a los ojos, esperando encontrar algo de compasión, pero al ver sus ojos color rojo como la sangre sabía que no había escapatoria._

 _Fue ahí la vez que conocí la mirada de un demonio._

 _La primera y última vez que vi unos ojos como los de él._

.

.

* * *

.

.

El primer pensamiento que tenía al llegar a casa era prender la televisión, encender todas las luces y hacer algo de ruido o hablar por teléfono con alguien.

-Que rara eres-Me había dicho una vez Annie, mi compañera de trabajo y amiga.-Gastas mucho de luz y eso es una tontería-Me había dicho una vez molesta. Yo solo emití una risa muy leve de no más de tres segundos.

-Supongo-Dije mirando todas las mesas llenas de gente comiendo, nada en especial.

¿Porqué?-Preguntó Annie poniéndose un poco de labial rojo.

 _Rojo como la sangre_ …

Me estremecí un poco al pensar en la sangre en estos momentos.

-No lo sé-Mentí a la perfección pero la verdadera razón, la única y la más poderosa era para que él no supiera que estoy sola. Que tampoco se enterara que odio la oscuridad y que por las noches me siento como una pequeña niña sin saber qué hacer.

Él.

Yo sabía que era un hombre, hacía varios días que me sentía observada a cualquier lugar que iba pero nunca podía ver nada. No veía rostros conocidos ni nada extraño. Intenté convencerme de que tal vez no estaba lista para independizarme aún y sólo estaba nerviosa.

-Annie es mi hora de salida-Le dije mirando el reloj en la pared y quitándome el mantel a la vez.

-¿Qué? ¡Aún tenemos trabajo Momoko!-

-Tienes- la corregí. Bajo otras circunstancias no me habría importado quedarme unas cuantas horas más para ayudarla, pero me daba pánico el pensar que podría oscurecer y que el extraño intente algo.

El olor a tulipanes inundó mi nariz.

Ya estaba a unos pasos de entrar a casa. Escuché unos pasos tras los míos pero no me atreví a voltear. ¿Dónde estaban los vecinos entrometidos cuando se necesitan? Apresuré el paso y puse todos los seguros que tenía a la puerta. Grité un desesperado ¨Ya llegué¨ como acostumbraba desde hacía días y en una rápida carrera hacia el comedor encendí la luz.

-Error-Pensé. ¿Qué persona estaría a oscuras en la cocina? Y rogué porque él no lo notara.

-Que boba soy-Dije en voz tan baja que si hubiera habido otra persona a unos pasos de mí no me habría escuchando. Si alguien estuviera espiándome desde afuera, no podría saber que esa es la cocina…¿Verdad? Pasé cerca del televisor y me quedé helada.

En él el canal número 58 mostraba un programa llamado ¨Obsesión enfermiza¨ y ese era el problema.

Yo había dejado el televisor en el canal 117. Siempre lo hacía.

Alguien había estado aquí y sabía que no estaba sola.

Corrí directo hacía el cuarto de huéspedes y me encerré en el pequeño closet que había ahí.

Estaba demasiado aterrada para emitir sonido que no fuera el de mi respiración.

El silencio nunca me había parecido tan aterrador antes.

De pronto escuché como la puerta de la entrada rechinaba casi imperceptiblemente. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y quería tomarme por sorpresa. Llevé ambas manos a mi boca. Esperaba que se tratara de un simple ladrón, uno que me vigilaba por semanas para aprenderse mi rutina e irrumpir en mi casa para robarse algo de valor.

Nunca pensé que fuera a llevarse lo más valioso que tenía.

Sus pasos eran lentos y yo sentía que llevaba una eternidad ahí en el armario.

De pronto recordé que bajo mi almohada dormía con un cuchillo. ¿Por qué no corrí hacia ahí?

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana.

Ojalá me hubiera quedado con Annie ese día, ojalá le hubiera hablado a mis padres y hermana para decirles lo mucho que los amaba.

Pero ya todo era inútil.


End file.
